


what not to do, starring oliver queen

by kalesmay



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Arrow Family, Coming Out, Gen, listen ollie has been begging connor to come out for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalesmay/pseuds/kalesmay
Summary: Oliver knows, deep down, that that was not the proper way to react to his son coming out. The look on Connor’s face, and his own inner conscience (which sounds an awful lot like Dinah) tells him that. He scrambles to fix it. “Um, I mean, thank you for telling me, I’m proud of you and love you no matter what?” Connor buries his face in his hands.





	what not to do, starring oliver queen

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just a sucker for the arrowfamily and that's all. on tumblr @ deathstrokes

As much as basically everyone ever would like to disagree, Oliver Queen is  _ not  _ stupid, and certainly not oblivious. And as much as literally only he would like to think, Connor Hawke is  _ not  _ surreptitious. Ollie’s seen the blushing and the deflecting and weird stuttering every time someone mentions Kyle Rayner, or when Mia asks him about girls. When Oliver asks his son, “So, any girlfriends?”, and Connor stammers, “No, ha-ha, no girlfriends,” in the most painfully obvious way, so Ollie says, “Alright, any boyfriends?”, and Connor looks at him like he’s lost his mind, it’s not exactly a secret. Ollie’s almost certain Emiko doesn’t even think Connor’s still in the closet, but Oliver’s sister pretty much assumes that of everyone, anyway. The only person who didn’t know Connor was gay was  _ Connor _ , and the same went for his status as  _ out _ . 

 

When Connor finally decides to come out, it’s formal and awkward and incredibly anti-climatic, in true Connor fashion. “Um, dad?” Connor sounds timid, without the undercurrent of steel he usually has. It worries Oliver; he looks up from the vegetables he’s cutting. The house is quiet -- Mia and Emiko are at a movie, and Dinah is at the Clocktower, leaving father and son alone to have whatever conversation this is going to turn out to be. 

 

“Yeah, son?” Connor isn’t a person who spends much time scared; he has the same unflappability given to Oliver by the monks up at the ashram. When Oliver turns to look at him, Connor looks every inch the boy he is -- not a child, but still young and scared and sometimes confused. He feels a rush of fatherly affection (which he feels ten times a day, but it's no less important in its frequency). Connor’s wringing large, calloused hands, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. 

 

Taking a shaky inhale, Connor says, “There’s something I, um, wanted to tell you.”

 

Oliver nods encouragingly. “Sure, anything,”  Oliver fears the worst -- he’s in trouble, he’s moving out, Mia keeps “forgetting” to water his houseplants, he's a capitalist -- but tries to keep outwardly calm. 

 

“I’m gay.”

 

When Connor says it, his whole  body sags, like a weight was just lifted from his shoulders. The relief on his face is palpable, all his body language reflecting the effects of his confession. He opens the eyes he’d had screwed shut, one at a time, nervous. 

 

Years of knowing and waiting have finally paid off. Oliver whoops. “I _knew_ it! _Hell_ yeah!” He cheers. Pumping his fist in the air, Oliver dances in a little circle, Wonder Woman socks -- a gift from Mia -- sliding on the tile floors. “Roy owes me twenty bucks!” Another moment of silent celebration, because Oliver loves his son, loved him before he realized, and loves that Connor was finally catching on to what everyone else knew as fact, and that he felt comfortable enough to tell him, and he turns back around to face a slack-jawed Connor. Everything about the poor boy screamed bemused, and Oliver winces. Oliver  _ knows _ , deep down, that that was not the proper way to react to his son coming out. The look on Connor’s face, and his own inner conscience (which sounds an awful lot like Dinah) tells him that. He scrambles to fix it. “Um, I mean, thank you for telling me, I’m proud of you and love you no matter what?” Connor buries his face in his hands. 

 

“You and Roy bet on me?” His voice is muffled by his hands, but the plaintive note is clear. Oliver laughs, an awkward huff of air. 

 

“Ha, um, yeah, actually,” he clears his throat, “Roy thought you’d just bring Kyle home for Christmas.” 

 

Connor’s face goes red again, turning his brown cheeks pink. “ _Kyle?!_ ” He splutters, “I’m not -- _we’re_ not -- Dad, come on, you know I --”

 

“Oh, give it a rest, champ. Everyone knows. No one goes on missions together that often.”

 

“Batman and Superman do!” 

 

Oliver peers at his son, making a face he hopes conveys the number of times he’s accidentally walked in on the World’s Finest being not so fine. “Exactly.” Connor shudders. “Besides,” He continues, “you’re not the only Arrow to be with a Lantern!” Oliver says proudly. 

 

“You and Hal? Seriously?" Connor sticks his tongue out in disgust. "Ew, I’m telling Dinah!”  Ollie laughs. 

 

“Go ahead, but it won’t be new information. Might give her a bad case of Déjà vu.” 

 

Connor groans. “Dad, that’s enough. I don’t know if I can look any of you in the face ever again.” Oliver chuckles again, and pulls his son in for a hug, ruffling his blonde curls. “But you’re...okay with this? Me being gay, I mean.” 

 

Oliver snorts, and says fiercely, “Of course I am, and if I’ve ever done anything that made you feel like I wouldn’t be. I’ll go eat my damn quiver right now,” Oliver sighs. “Son, I love you. Always have, always will, and nothing is going to change that unless you tell me you’re a goddamn Republican.” 

 

“Well, I can guarantee that won’t happen. Thanks, dad. Tell Roy he almost won that bet, too, would you?” 

 

Oliver laughs until he cries. 

  
  
  



End file.
